Dorothy Mitchell
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: AU. Kogan, Jarlos. After Logan and Kendall bring their beautiful new daughter into the world, Logan has some anxiety while watching her in the nursery.


**A Random Kogan One-shot that I wrote in my months of Fanfiction solitude. Its random and it took me like an hour to write, it's not meant to be anything special, it more of Rest and Relaxation type of thing. **

**It was just sitting here in my laptop so I thought I would share it.**

Dorothy Mitchell was probably the most beautiful thing that Logan had ever laid eyes on, besides maybe his husband who had had just been sown up from giving birth five hours ago and was deeply drugged so he was knocked out cold for the next nine hours.

Logan stood at a large window as he observed a room full of new born babies with a few other newly made fathers, or already fathers. He knew who she was before the nurse could even point her out to him, it was his daughter after all and he was sure he had never loved somebody so much in his whole entire life. Besides Kendall that is.

She was in the ninth row at the bottom only one other baby separated her from the window that Logan stood behind, the nurse was peeling on a sticker with her information on the little see threw baby crib. She was very small, six pounds; she was born a month early after all but she was developed and healthy and that was all that mattered. Who cared if she would probably always be a little bit on the small side, so was her Papa.

"Hi Dorothy," He whispered into the glass, he no longer winced at the ridiculous name that Kendall had insisted on naming their daughter, as soon as he had seen her he had known that it suited her. She was brown haired, small, and pink cheeked, just like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, whom Kendall had been inspired by.

Her little lips parted and she let out a cute little noise that made his eyes fill with tears. She didn't cry like all the other babies but maybe that was because she had just woken up, after the doctor had made Logan cut the cord and cleaned her up she was at once put into her Daddy's arm, as soon as her skin touched his she stopped crying, nuzzled into him and fell asleep in barely a minute.

Kendall had nearly been in hysterics when the nurse had taken Dorothy away from him, which came to the point where they knocked him out with drugs.

He smiled at his little daughter, who continued to be silent and after a moment of murmuring and gazing around the room with her light colorless eyes, she looked directly at him and gurgled in a way that made him start to cry openly in front of about twenty five other men.

A man standing next to him smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, he was very tall and muscular and could but described with no other word but pretty.

"Is she your first?" the man asked.

Logan nodded, wiping the tears from his face. "Yeah," he whispered.

They shook hands.

"I'm James,"

"Logan."

Logan looked back at the room of babies, "Which one is yours?" he wondered.

He pointed to a little girl three cribs from Dorothy's.

"That's my third, the first girl. Her name is Meredith. My husband Carlos was ecstatic when we found out it was a girl, he always wanted a little princess to spoil rotten." James chuckled fondly and stared at his daughter with eyes glazed with love.

"Really? Kendall almost had a heart attack when he found out he was pregnant." Logan laughed. "I mean both of us are barely out of college, but we've been together since freshman year of high school, we got married in our second year of college." He traced the glass with his fingertips.

James chuckled, "I know the feeling, except Carlos was pregnant with Bennett not even a month after our high school graduation, we had to decline our acceptances to Columbia and take on-line courses at the state college."

Logan looked at him for a moment. "Did you ever regret it?" he blurted out the question before he could help himself.

"You mean marrying Carlos and starting a family at eighteen?" James asked.

Logan nodded.

"No," James smiled. "Because at the end of the day there's no other place in the entire world that I would rather be. I knew the day I met Carlos in second grade he was my forever, and I love Bennett, Isaac, and now Meredith more than anything else in the whole world.

Logan smiled to himself that was exactly how he felt about Kendall and Dorothy.

"I can't wait until Kendall wakes up to see Dorothy again,"

"Let me guess," James laughed. "He freaked out when they took her away the first time and they had to knock him out with Codeine?"

Logan grinned, "Basically."

"It took six nurses to pin Carlos to the bed and inject a knock out medicine into him when they first took Bennett away, and when he woke up he wouldn't stop crying until they gave him back."

"You can't blame them though," Logan looked back at his daughter and bite his lip. "I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful. I haven't been able to keep my eye off of her since she came into the world," even as he spoke to James his eyes feasted on his little daughter, with her flushed cheeks and dark brown hair and the little purple mittens they had on her hands so she wouldn't scratch up her face. She kept on trying to do it and Logan watched as her little face scrunched up, her little mouth open and she began to wail in frustration.

Logan whimpered and pressed his face against the glass; he hated seeing his daughter this way, he snapped his finger until he got the attention of a nurse and made it very clear with a few hand gestures that he wanted his daughter right that moment. The young, nervous looking nurse picked her up and brought her threw the door.

"She has to go back in in a few minutes," the nurse told him, still holding the wailing newborn.

"She's my daughter and I'll hold her for as long as I want to!" he snarled at her and took the baby in his arms as gently as he could; the nurse went back into the nursery looking very insulted. He rocked her gently but she didn't stop crying, he bit his lip and he felt like he was going to cry because she was crying, then an idea struck him.

He gently pried off one of the little mittens and offered his daughter his pinkie finger, she grabbed it at once, her whole little hand barely fitted around it and stopped crying at once, her little eyes sparkled with tears and she was breathing rapidly as she calmed down slowly.

"There we go," Logan cooed. "That wasn't hard was it, Dory? Papa actually understood what you wanted; maybe he won't be that crappy a dad after all." He laid his lips against her forehead for the briefest second just as he heard screaming coming from downs the hall.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? I WANT HER RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME JUST MOMENTS AFTER I BROUGHT HER INTO THE WORLD YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARDS I WANT MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW! YOU PROBLEMMATIC FLYING MONKEYS WHERE'S DOROTHY!"

Logan grinned at James and made his way down the hallway; he waved three nurses out of the room and walked in slowly.

"Kendall, look who came to see you."

"Dorothy," Kendall cooed, he opened his arms wide and Logan settled the baby into them at once, and as the first time that they had come in contact both of them calmed at once and snuggled into one another.

**Hope you liked. Review?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
